As seen on TV
by animeangel665
Summary: Ayame is obsessed with Inuyasha,so when her older sister,Yuki, invites her over she qickly agree's.But instead of just some shrine she finds jewel shards, broken bone, and mabe even a true love.
1. The Higurasha Shrine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Only mine(which right now is one)mumbles evil Rumiko Takahashi taking what was supposed to be mine

Well Here ya go

Chapter 1 

"I can't read this stupid map,"Ayame muttered. Ayame loved her name because it was also the name of her favorite character on Inuyasha. Her sister's name was Yuki, also a name on Inuyasha. Her favorite show was, of course, Inuyasha. That was the whole reason she had come to Japan. She wanted to see the shrine Inuyasha was based on.

"_If I can ever read this stupid map_" Ayame thought.

She was walking down the sidewalk when she heard a honk. It was her sister and her friends.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go there alone, did you"Yuki said with a smile "Besides that's Kagome's house."

Ayame's eye's widened when she heard the name Kagome. She jumped in the car.

"Lead the way"Ayame said.

Soon they were at the house. Kagome gave Ayame a tour of the house while Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi went in the house. As they approached the door to the well Ayame got excited. Her hair was blowing in the slight breeze. Kagome opened the door

"Well, this is what you wanted to see, right?" Kagome asked with a smile. She watched Ayame jump around. (Inuyasha doesn't air in Japan in this story. So there) She stopped jumping and looked around.

"Wow" Ayame whispered.

"What's so special about here anyway" Kagome asked.

"Well, you see…"

"Hey sis, I think you need this." A boy walked in with a backpack.

"_I know that boy. And that bag"_ Ayame thought. It was Souta and the yellow backpack. The boy started running down the stares but the bag was to heavy for him. He tripped and the backpack went flying. It fell to Ayame and the sudden force pushed her into the well. She looked up and saw two faces staring at her. Ayame waited to hit the ground but when she didn't she started to freak out. She was thinking how deep the well was when a blue light surrounded her.

Finally she hit something. She looked up and saw sunlight. The place looked familiar.

_"The first episode"_ She thought _"But it's only a show, it's not real"_ Still she needed to get out and the vines were the only way up.

"What's taking her so damn long?" Inuyasha growled.

"She did say she was going to help her friend entertain her adopted sister" Miroku said. All four friends were sitting by the well, waiting for Kagome.

A scent hit Inuyasha's nose. It wasn't Kagome's and it was coming from the well. A face popped up from the well nearly giving Inuyasha a heart attack. He looked at the girl. She had wide eyes.

" Who the hell are you?" he asked, half angry half surprised. The girl didn't answer him. He took out the tetsusgai. She continued to stare. Kagome popped up.

What the hell" Inuyasha exclaimed. If he hadn't known better he would have thought them sister's.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy" Kagome said. After saying a couple more times she got out of the well, then helping Ayame. She was till staring at all of them.

"So… what's your name?" Miroku asked. This seemed to break her out of her trance. Damn it, why did she have to blush. It was just Miroku after all (sorry Miroku lovers)

"I'm Ayame." She said with a smile

**WOOHOO first chapter is done. I'm new to this so tell me what you think. **

**takes out tetsusgai Review or ELSE **

**Inuyasha comes out gimme back my sword**

**Me: Ah it's Inuyasha RUN AWAY**

**Inuyasha: Get back here you stupid human**

**Kagome: Sit boy!**

**Inuyasha: falls to the ground **

**Me: sneaks away slowly whispers see ya soon**


	2. Kikyou's Soul

I want to thank angel61991. That was my only review but it made me want to keep going, so thank you! Here is the awesome, fantabulous (I hope) second chapter

**Have fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I am making a plan to steal him (all I have now is Naraku, crap) it was an accident**

Chapter 2 

After everyone had introduced themselves, they headed to Lady Kaede's house.

"OH MY GOD!"Ayame exclaimed.

"He's everybody's god, not just yours" Inuyasha said annoyed.

Ayame gave him a dirty look but kept walking.

"Kaede we're here" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why hello Kagome. And who are ye?" Kaede asked Ayame.

"I'm uh… um…uh" Ayame stuttered.

"Tell the old hag who you are" Inuyasha said.

"I was getting to that," Ayame yelled.

"You don't have to yell" an annoyed Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well I wouldn't have to yell if you would just SHUT UP!"Ayame yelled louder.

They continued like that for a couple of minutes.

"Wow, Ayame can put up a good fight" Sango said.

"I guess I should break this up" Kagome sighed.

"NO!" Sango, Shippo, And Miroku yelled at the same time.

"It's fun watching Inuyasha get beat by a girl" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his comment because he kept fighting with Ayame. They watched for a few more minutes, until Inuyasha's comebacks started getting lamer and lamer until finally non came at all. At that point Kagome decided to step in.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly.

"Wait, Kagome"Inuyasha panicked.

"Sit Boy"

_Thump!_ Ayame fell to the floor laughing.

"She said…and you…fell"Ayame said trying to catch her breath. Shippo ran over to her and jumped on her shoulder. He liked Ayame. She said what was on her mind. He felt himself wobbling. Ayame was trying not to fall over again.

" What's so funny? How would you like it if I sat you?"Inuyasha said angrily.

"You can't. Only you can be sat because of the prayer beads. When Kagome says sit…" Ayame was cut off by a _thump_.

"Kagome what did you do that for."

"I didn't say it Ayame did"

Everyone looked at Ayame.

"I did that," Ayame asked.

"Say it again Ayame" Miroku said.

"No way! What if it works?" Inuyasha said. He really didn't feel like being sat again.

"Inuyasha, sit"Ayame said calmly.

_Thump_

"How'd you do that?"Shippo asked

" I have no idea" Ayame answered.

I can answer your question" Kaede said suddenly appearing.

Inuyasha was rubbing his head. Ayame's sits hurt a whole lot more than Kagome's.

"So, what is it?" they all asked.

"She has a part of Kikyou's and Kagome's soul."

Finally I'm done I shall lave with this 

_"Those who loved you and treated you as a saint sealed you. They all betrayed you and have forgotten about you. Now.. Hate.. Hate the world and the humans that inhabits it..." Naraku_

Not sure what episode this is from. Goodbye and Good day (or night if your reading this in the dark)

Inuyasha: where'd she go? 

**Me: (hiding) haha he still hasn't found me.**

**Inuyasha: (comes up behind me) you shouldn't talk so loud**

**Me: crap. Okay you found me. Here's your sword. (hands over sword)**

**Inuyasha: finally (looks at sword) hey this isn't a sword it's a rubber chicken. Ashley get back here with my sword**

**Me: haha stupid Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: I heard that**

**Me: (starts running again) see ya soon (whispers) if Inuyasha doesn't kill me **


	3. Truth

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. A lot has happened, but I'm updating now so be happy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I am planning on stealing Naraku. I'll keep you updated on how that is going**

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT!"Ayame and Inuyasha said together.

"So Kikyou has one-fourth of the soul and Ayame has the other?" Shippo said trying to make sense of it all.

"Yup, which means she has miko powers." Kagome said calmly.

""Do you even know who Kikyou is?" Miroku asked Ayame.

"Yes she is a dead priestess who lives off the souls of the departed. Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation and…uh…yah." Ayame said realizing she'd said to much.

"How do you know that?" Sango questioned. At that moment they heard a scream coming from the village. They all ran over and saw that a demon was terrorizing th village.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am here for the sacred jewel shards you possess." The demon yelled while lunging for Kagome. Ayame and Shippo stood out of the way. They couldn't help with the fight.

Everyone stared attacking. Inuyasha was about to use _Wind Scar_ when the demon attacked Kagome. Ayame ran to attend to her wounds.

"Kagome are you alright? I think you sprained your ankle" Ayame said nervously. She hesitantly reached for Kagome's bow and arrows.

"What are you doing? Do you know haw to use them?"

"Yes. I've taken lessons for two years."

"Well, okay."

Ayame aimed the arrow. She hoped her lie would cover for her.

"Release it NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Here goes everything." Ayame muttered and released the arrow.

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. I don't have a lot of time.

**See you soon**


	4. Miko Powers

Here is chapter 4. I am so happy that I have reviews. I honestly didn't think I was going to get any. Just so you know the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Here is a special thanx to all the people who reviewed

**Ear-Tweak**

**angel61991**

**(Only 2 but that's ok.)**

**You 2 make me want to keep going so here is chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. I am trying to kidnap Naraku but so far he is proving to be difficult to catch. I still have bruises from last time.**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Ayame released the arrow it had become sacred. The power seemed to guide the arrow towards the demon. That was what Inuyasha was counting on.

"Wind Scar"

The demon died revealing two sacred jewel shards.

"How come Kagome didn't sense the jewel shards,"Inuyasha muttered to himself. He looked over and saw Ayame tending to Kagome's wounds. Kagome was sitting up and tried to put on a strong face, but Inuyasha could tell she was in pain. He ran over and learned that Kagome's ankle was sprained like Ayame had said. He realized that she had saved Kagome's life. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Kagome's ankle was wrapped in ice and some of Kaede's herbs. Inuyasha was sitting beside her while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were discussing something. It sounded something like Kagome was going to go back to her time with Inuyasha.

Ayame heard all of this from her post outside. She was sitting right by the door with her new bow and arrow, a gift from Kaede. Inuyasha was about to go outside when Kagome stopped him. She new Ayame needed time to herself, which she did. She couldn't believe it. She fell down a well, meets Inuyasha and the gang, fights a demon, shoots a sacred arrow and sitting outside a hut that was filled with people she had come to admire and respect.

And as they had walked back to Kaede's hut earlier today Inuyasha had thanked her for saving Kagome's life. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all

**Well here you go. The fourth chapter. I am sorry that the past two chapters have been so short. I promise the next two chapters will be longer than this. Keep reviewing and I will update quicker.**

**See ya soon**


	5. Ayame and Inuyasha

Well here it is! The (hopefully) long awaited chapter 5. YAY. Well, I won't bore you with anymore boring talking of mine.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but my plan to capture Naraku has worked. HAHAHA!**

Things get better

Ayame woke up to see Inuyasha haori on her. Kagome was outside and saw her wake up.

"Hey, you're awake. It was really cold last night and I guess Inuyasha wanted to nice!" Kagome said happily.

"Thanks. I think I should go give this back."Ayame replied.

"Ok. See you later."

Ayame put on the haori. It was big and warm…. Just like she had imagined it.

Inuyasha was sitting on his favorite branch on the sacred tree. A rustling came from the bushes. Ayame walked out, wearing the robe of the fire rat.

"Thank you Inuyasha for letting me borrow this."Ayame said starting to take it off revealing a black skirt like Kagome's with a red short sleeved shirt.

" You can keep it in case we meet more demons." Inuyasha said while jumping down from the tree.

"Thanks. I think I will." Ayame said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her. Did she like it here? Did she want to go home? All he could say was that he loved her. Not the way he loved Kagome, but more like older brother love. He walked over to her sniffing the salty tears.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"It's just…no one has ever cared about me like that. In my time I'm an orphan. That means my real parents are dead. Now I come here and everybody care. " Ayame said with tears in here eyes.

Inuyasha hugged her making Ayame blush. It was big and warm…just like she had imagined it

_Sorry I know this is a short chapter but here is a little spoiler for the next chappie. If you do not want to know DO NOT READ! You have been warned_

_Sesshy comes in and Ayame falls in l-o-v-e love (sort of). Be prepared for A LOT of fluffiness_


	6. Enter Sesshomaru

I HAVE FINNALLY UPDATED! I know you all are so happy and I am too. This chapter is sort of long…I think. I want to thank all my awesome reviewers

**angel61991**

**Ear-Tweak**

Inuyashasgirl4eva333 

**FastFuriousChick**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope this chapter satisfies you.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha but, like I said, I have stolen Naraku.**

**Chapter 6 Meeting Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha had decided to go check on everyone else leaving Ayame sitting at the base of the tree. It was very quiet. A sound came from the bushes, making Ayame jump to her feet. Sesshomaru walked out of the bushes. Ayame just stared.

"Who are you?"Sesshomaru asked, his voice startling her.

"M…my name is Ayame."She stuttered.

"Are you afraid half-demon?"

"Half-demon? I'm no half-demon. Just a regular person."

"You have the scent of a wolf"

"Whatever."Ayame said walking away.(AN-ARE YOU CRAZY! This is Sesshomaru!)

"Where are you going?"

"And why should I tell you."

Sesshomaru was getting angry. How dare this half-demon talk to him like that! He looked at her and saw she was staring at him. Something about her was intriguing. She was a mere half-demon but he still felt drawn to her. Just her standing there made him feel like he couldn't even describe, he didn't care what she was. He walked over and laid a kiss on her lips. It was a small kiss but he still felt happy. He needed to know more about her.

"Tomorrow you shall come to my castle." Sesshomaru said calmly

"O..ok"Ayame said.

And with that Sesshomaru walked off.(should I leave it here…nah not yet)

000000000000

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. First he finds a half-breed and then he kisses her. Now tomorrow she was going to come to his castle. What was he expecting to do? Kiss her? No he had wanted to do more than kiss her. She was coming and there was nothing he could do about it. But where would she sleep? Her own room of course. How was this half-demon doing this? How was she making him go crazy without even being here? How was her scent intoxicating him if she wasn't in the room? Or even in his castle? Is this what love felt like? He shook his head to the thought. Imagine the great Lord Sesshomaru falling for a half-breed. For some weird reason, when he thought about her…he could.

000000000000

Had she done what she just thought she did? She had kissed Sesshomaru and she had just met him. She had been taught better. She was a 14-year-old teenager and Sesshomaru was at least older than 200.Plus he looked like he was 18.She still couldn't believe she had agreed to go to his castle. How was she going to explain that to Inuyasha?

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked outloud. Then a light bulb appeared. What if she said she was going to explore the land? Inuyasha couldn't object to that if she stayed close. Plus she just wouldn't specify how long she would be gone. It was perfect.

**000000000000**

**And now for the main event…Naraku!**

**Naraku: (wakes up from being tranquilized) Where am I/**

**Me: Yah, it worked, he's perfectly-**

**Naraku: (starts acting girly) I like puppies and rainbows and pink things.**

**Me: Normal? Hey Naraku are you ok?**

**Naraku: I think that shirt is, like totally awesome.**

**Me: Thank You? O.o Naraku's gone off the deep end.**

**Naraku: I have this totally cute shirt that would make you look totally rad.**

**Me: o.O Never thought I'd hear fashion advice from Naraku**

**See ya-**

**Naraku: I love what you're wearing**

**Me: Are you talking to the reader?**

**Naraku: Yes**

**Me: O.O Well Naraku likes your outfit**

**(Inuyasha runs in)**

**Me: O.O (Inuyasha' wearing a pretty pink tutu and frilly things in hair)**

**Inuyasha: Look what I found in your brothers closet!**

**Me: I don't even want to know. I'll just leave this here before anything else gets weirder (Miroku comes in wearing pantyhose and a dress)**

**Me: O.O (runs around screaming) COOUNSELING! I NEED COUNSELING AND THERAPY! (Kagome comes out………you don't even want to know!)**

**O.O see ya soon**


End file.
